Rotary evaporators, also referred to as distillers, are used in laboratories throughout the world, for removing solvents from organic and inorganic solutions, to yield a liquid or solid product. Generally, such evaporators or distillers work by evaporating a solvent and then condensing the evaporate into a collection vessel. Such evaporators, while functional, have limitations and inefficiencies that need to be addressed.
What are needed are rotary evaporator designs and systems that provide sufficient cooling and condensing capabilities that are cost effective and easy to use. Additionally, rotary evaporator designs that are fully integrated and easier to use are needed, particularly where improved yield and efficiencies can be realized. Additionally, rotary evaporator designs that are compact and have a small footprint are needed. Such advantages, and others disclosed herein, are provided by the instant disclosure.